ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: Mario Goes To Heaven
SM64 Super Bloopers: Mario Goes to Heaven is the 2nd episode of the SM64 Super Bloopers series. Plot synopsis When Mario is fooling around in the castle, he accidently dies and enters Heaven. There, he decides to race around on the various Rainbow Road tracks before he is deemed unworthy of staying in Heaven. Characters *Mario *Cameraman *Koopa Troopa Trivia *IronYoshi's ego is off the wall in this video. He claims that he wants to become a Youtube phenomenon, and that if he does, he would sell various shirts at Hot Topic. Transcript (The video begins with Super Mario 64 starting up, as well as the camera adjusting.) Narrator: Welcome back for another episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. Mario Head: (pops up) Mario Head is back! (does a weird giggle before the start button is pushed) Wha? (The profile selection screen is brought up, and Mario A is selected, accompanied by an "Okway Dokway!") Mario: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Ah crap, the camera's m... (the camera is adjusted again) I'm ready- I'm ready for more bloopers. And I'm ready for IronYoshi1212 to become Youtube phenomenon! So Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! (begins to head for the castle) Lah le la lah la laaaaaaaaah. Cameraman: What'd you plan on do, um, today, Mario? Mario: I dunno. (Mario tries to turn, but he hits the bridge) D- OW, crap! (he finally jumps on the edge, then fall back down. He then clears his throat, and finally enters the castle.) Laaaah! I haven't been upstairs in a while. Let's go there. 'S go. Lah le laa (does some weird noise) The Princess said that the clock's ream- that there's a giant clock in here that needs to be fixed. There it is! (Mario turns around, and a high pitched squeaky noise is made) LOOK AT MY HUGE LOOKING FACE!!! Besides, I shouldn't operate on clocks, I'm a plumber. (Mario attempts to jump onto the clock, but has no such luck. He does make it on the 2nd try, only to fall into the clock) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH, the clock's alive! (The Star menu is brought up and Mario is soon in Tick Tock Clock.) Mario: (lands) Mph. Holy crap, I'm in the clock! Uh, the big lollypop thing and the- and... it's the AllSpark! Crap! Cameraman: I don't think the AllSpark is- I don't think... an All- the AllSpark would be in a clock. Mario: Yeah it would. It's really small. 'Cause Bumblebee made it. Cameraman: He didn't make it. It made itself. Mario: (missing the jump) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! (he is thrown out of the clock) OOOOOOF. Wowo Wiwa! Crap. (he soon jumps on one of the ledges, and finally makes it to a hidden entrance) Let's go down here. Haaaaah! (The Star menu is shown, and Mario is now in Rainbow Ride.) Mario: What the crap?! Oh my gosh, I'm in the sky! (Mario does a long jump towards a platform, and then he grabs a pole and slides down) I wonder if this is Mount Olympus. Cameraman: It can't be, Mario. This is not Greece (Mario goes up the pole) Mario: Climb, climb, climb. Climbing on the ground. (He jumps off the pole) PIRATE SHIP! That'd probably take me to Candied Island! Cameraman: Aw man! We've gone through this before in Banjo-Kazooie before, Mario. Mario: That wasn't in Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo-Kazooie were. (Mario is riding on a magic carpet, and a small verse from the WarioWare theme is played.) Mario: (hopping on a block) Crap. This is really gay music. Dance, dance, dance. Dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin'- YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Dancin' dancin' dancin dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin'. (The game camera is messed with) So when are you gonna sell shirts if you make them? If you become a great famous person, where're you gonna sell your shirts to? Cameraman: I think Hot Topic 'cause that's where ALL the shirts for many Youtube people are sold. Mario: Yay. That's where lots of shirts of mine are at. (Mario jumps on one of the carpets) WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! Sounds like a dying cow! (the game camera is moved around some more) HAAAH! Twirly thing! Crap, how am I going to avoid it? (he jumps over one) There's the pirate ship! (Mario gets on one of the platforms, but misses the carpet) No! Come back, come back! Come back. I can't- (the carpet disappears) No! Aw man, I'm trapped up here. Wait a second, I see something. Probably jump on it. Wait... wait wait wait wait wait. (Mario does a back-flip) NOW! (he misses) Ah crap. Aw, screw this. We're... (he jumps off the ledge) WHOAH HOO HOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLELELELELELE!!! (Mario is tossed out) OW! Wowo Wiwa! (Mario exits the area and heads back to the clock) I'll go back to the clock again. (The Star Menu is quickly brought up and Mario is back at Tick-Tock Clock.) Mario: (trying to grab a Bob-Omb) This should probably (they explode on him) OW! I gotta head to the top. (He begins doing so. However, he falls off a ledge) Oh No! OH NO! WHAT THE?! (Scene change. Mario is now on a cloud.) Mario: (dazed and confused) Oh man, my head hurts... huh? Where am I? (He looks around) Looks really odd. Wait a second... I'M IN HEAVEN! HOORAY! Happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Now what to dos. The many racetracks of Heaven? All from my Mario Kart? Sweet! Da- Rainbow Road or whatever the heck it's called. Rainbow Ride or something. I'm going on the one that's on the Wii! Cameraman: I better not do that if I were you, Mario. It's extremely hard. Mario: Screw that. I'm going on it no matter what! (Scene change. Mario is on Rainbow Road from Mario Kari Wii.) Mario: Look at dat, I'm in Heaven. And look, I got a bike! (He then revs up and starts) WOOT! This is really fun. Oh-oh-oh- (heads down the long ramp) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Oh man I feel sick (throws up, then falls off the track) WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (He is brought back on the track) Cameraman: See what I mean, Mario? Mario: Ah whatever. You just haven't raced on this thing before. Cameraman: Uh technically I have, and I came in 12th place Mario: (going over a ramp) WHEEEEEHEEEHHEEEE! I'm riding in Heaven- (hits a railing) Ow. That really hurt. This should be a place in Super Mario Galaxy- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Cameraman: Watch out for those, Mario! Mario: (goes on another ramp) WOO-HOO!!! Ah, yay! (he misses a jump) Oh no, Oh No- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!! Announcer: 2- 4 lives... 2 lives remaining. Mario: Ah crap. Still, I can complete 1 lap. (He falls again) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I said "Yaie"! My fingers, they hurt. See what dit is. (Goes through the big launcher) WWWHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (gasps) Holy gosh, racey! (Goes over another ramp) I think we'll see a Part 2 of this. Will de? Cameraman: I dunno. Probably for the episode, entitled "Mario's Visit to Heaven: Part 2". Mario: Oh well. Let's see. (Hits a speed boost) YES! Told you I could beat this in 1 lap! Announcer: 1 life remaining. Mario: Ah crap. (Mario hits a speed boost, but he makes a wrong turn and falls) WHEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHH!!! (Scene change. Mario is back in Heaven) Mario: Uhgh! Man, that one was a doozy! Chocodooby. Now let's hope I get to- the next one will be easier. (stats running around in circles, then stops) Hm... Where should I go next? How about Nintendo 60- N64 or something? Eh try that! No... How a- I dunno. But... rrre, I dunno what to pick next, Cameraman. Cameraman: Why not try Double Dash? Mario: Oh yeah, that'll work! Let's go. (Scene change. Mario is now in Rainbow Road on Mario Kart: Double Dash with a Koopa Troopa.) Mario: Holy crap, I'm with a Koopa. Koopa Troopa: Don't ask why I'm here, Mario. (Says the same line, except in a slightly different voice) Mario: WWWWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (they switch around as they use the Mushrooms) You take out driving. WWWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! This is way better than the one on Wii! Yeah! I actua- I feel 30 years younger! Cameraman: Your saying your 30, Mario? Mario: Of course. (goes on a big speed boost) WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Oh this is so much fun! (Hit's another speed boost, but falls) WWHHHHEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Announcer: 2 lives remaining. Complete 1 lap in order to go.. to Heaven again. Mario: (falls again) AHHHH! Announcer: Unlimited lives. Mario: Crap! We're gonna lose this time. You suck at driving, Koopa Troopa. Koopa Troopa: Don't comment on my driving, Mario. (Mario soon begins singing the Rainbow Road theme, and terribly at that until he gets to that big ramp thing.) Mario: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Wheee, this is really fun. (goes on another ramp) EEEEEE it's real fun! (starts drifting) Owhee! Announcer: Congratulations! You have completed 1 lap! Now you get to leave Heaven. Mario: WHAT?! I do not want to leave Heaven right now! Announcer: Sorry Mario, but you have to. Mario Aw crap. (He falls off an edge) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Scene change. Mario is falling from the sky and returns to the castle grounds.) Mario: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! (lands in the water) Uh! I guess that wraps up our show for today. So long! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes